One Miracle For Tintin
by SnowyLegend
Summary: Haddock is lost at sea and Tintin becomes suicidal.
1. Chapter 1

_**One Miracle for Tintin**_

Tintin grit his teeth. _Dammit, Captain..._

He swiped at his face with his sleeve. _One miracle for me, mon amour. _

His knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground in front of the gravestone. _Please don't be dead._

_xXx_

_Here is the update for the recent missing persons case._

_Captain Archibald Haddock, retired sea captain, has gone missing at sea in the Atlantic._

_He had gone out six weeks ago along on the naval ship Loki to San Theodoros to assist General Alcazar in the civil war raging on there. _

_The ship last docked in Florida and was due to arrive in Cuba five weeks ago but never docked._

_The ship crew was discovered ten miles off the shore in life boats, but Haddock was no where to be found._

_The government police in San Theodoros, Cuba, Florida, and Brussels are collaborating together in attempt to find the missing Captain, but to no avail so far._

_Haddock was announced missing two weeks ago and is presumed dead._

Tintin turned the radio off. _Shut up._ He thought, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His dear Captain was missing. Tintin felt so mad at himself for letting him go alone. He slammed his fists against his bedroom wall, sinking slowly, his face scrunching up as he began to cry again.

"Why?!" He shouted at no one in particular. "Why had I let him go?! WHY?!" He screamed. "Why did it have to be him?! Why Archie?!" He curled up into a ball. His sides heaved as he sobbed.

Tintin had been like this ever since Thomson and Thompson called him two and a half weeks ago informing him on the situation. He had initially gone into a rage at the two Interpol agents, shouting why weren't they doing anything more to find Haddock. Then when they had announced Haddock and presumed dead, he had fallen into a great grieving state and had been like that ever since.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything was happening so fast. Chang and flown in from London to stay with Tintin until his condition got better or the Captain was found. Bianca was staying at Marlinspike Hall too, mothering Tintin and Chang. The two boys needed it.

Interpol was working hard trying to find the Captain and the ship, and was sending out multiple search parties, on sea and in the air. Reporters flooded Marlinspike quite frequently, and were kindly turned away by Nestor and Bianca. Chang would always be with Tintin, clinging to him like a child trying to calm their sibling down. Tintin would go into fits of rage and then collapse to the floor in a fetal position, crying his eyes out.

A doctor had come by at one point to check on Tintin and had determined that he was battling severe depression and told the other occupants of Marlinspike to watch over him closely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Hmmgh... Where am I?_

Archibald forced himself to sit up, his head pounding and his body aching. He looked around. _That's right... I'm still on the Loki._ He looked around his prison of a room. Pirates had attacked the ship a few weeks prior and had forced the crew off the ship, holding him hostage. He had no clue where he truly was and the pirates had treated him fairly.

He did know one thing, though.

Tintin probably missed him like hell and that he was probably going crazy by now.

Suddenly an extremely familiar figure entered his room. "Hello, old man." The tall muscular man said, followed by a tall lean man with boyish looks. "Allan and Tom." Haddock growled, raising his fists, ready to fight. Allan waved him away. "We're here to save you, you dumbass. The world thinks you're dead and Rastapopoulos sent us, going on about how if someone got to kill you it had to be him, not some rag-tag band of pirates." Haddock looked at them curiously. "Yer lying. Ye can't be serious." Allan muttered something to Tom, and the younger man nodded and rushed out of the room. "Tom's going to bring us a portable radio. We're working with the government here."

.

.

.

.

Moments later, Tom returned with two more men, lugging a radio with them, dropping it onto the table. Allan fumbled with the dials for a few moments, then motioned for the Captain to take the headphones. "Listen for yourself."

Archibald took the headphones and sat down cautiously.

_Alpha, Come in, Alpha, over._

_Alpha team, over._

_Have you located the Loki or Captain Haddock? Over._

_Negative,we believe Charlie has located both, though. Charlie radioed in to call for help with a pirate ship and the Loki was presumed to have been taken over by pirates, over._

_Thank you, Alpha. Over._

He turned around and stared at the two men, eyes wide. "They were looking for me? Why?"

Allan looked away. "How many weeks do you think you've been at sea?" Archie shrugged. "I lost count. Five, maybe Six weeks?" Allan looked at him dead in the eye. "You've been at sea for ten weeks. Your crew made it to shore seven weeks ago and Interpol and the FBI have been on a mad scramble to find you. Three weeks ago they announced you to be presumed dead. Now pack your things and lets go. Tintin's nearly gone insane."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tintin awoke with a start. Three weeks since Captain was presumed dead. He's been dreaming less and less, and when he did, it was always about Archie.

Where was that gun when he needed it?

He wanted done with this. Everything hurt so much. He tried to deny it several times that Archie was dead and lost forever. But he knew now. He knew he had to let it go and join his lover in heaven.

He dragged himself out of bed and tore apart his room, looking for his gun and some bullets. He threw everything out of his closet, tossing thing out of boxes and the drawers in his room, trying to make no noise, knowing that Chang, Nestor, and Bianca were watching him closely.

He tried to reach a box on the top shelf of his closet, standing on his tip toes. He slipped, and the box came tumbling down on top of his head. Everything went black

Chang was the first to hear the noise, running out of the bathroom down the hall, shaking the water from his hands. "Tintin! Tintin! Are you all right?!" He shouted, running to the collapsed figure on the floor, box pinning his chest to the floor, some of the contents scattered over his legs. Chang pulled all the books and photo albums off of Tintin, but he couldn't pull the box off of him for some reason. "Nestor! Neesssttoorr!" Chang screamed at the top of his lungs, hearing the thundering footsteps of the butler.

"Yes Mister Cha- oh my." Nestor ran over to help Chang pull the box off of Tintin. It was extremely heavy. Chang peeked into the box once it was off of Tintin. While Nestor tended to Tintin, Chang looked through the box. Photo albums, old books, and a bunch of souvenirs from the various countries Tintin had gone to and told him about.

A lot of them were of Tintin and Captain. In the pictures, the two were slowly getting closer and closer together, and at one point in America, pressed together, arms around each other, kissing, with the background of the statue of Liberty. He hadn't known about the two's close relationship. It was probably meant to be that way, that no one else knew. Chang wasn't even sure Nestor knew.

"Nestor." Chang piped up after they put Tintin back in bed and left his room. Nestor glanced at Chang. "Did you know about Tintin and Captain Haddock's relationship?" Nestor nodded and cleared his throat. "I'm one person that knows. It seems like I'm no longer the only one, however. They have been together ever since they came back from their Moon trip." Chang looked incredulous. "For that long?! Wow. No wonder Tintin is so upset." Nestor nodded, "We need to be extremely careful, though. Should we leave Master Tintin alone for too long, he will likely end up killing someone." Chang nodded nervously.

.

.

.

Tintin waited until he knew Chang and Nestor were down the hall to resume looking for his gun. Chang had found the box of pictures and such from places he and Archie had gone. The younger Asian boy now knew about their relationship. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Tintin wrestled open a locked drawer and found what he was looking for. His pistol, and even better, it was loaded already. Tintin stripped himself of his pajamas and changed into the clothes he used to wear every day when he was with Archie. Tintin sighed, pulled the safety, and pressed the barrel of the gun to his stomach, wanting to feel the pain as he bled to death.

He whimpered and began to squeeze the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As soon as Archibald stepped foot on the deck, he was greeted by flashes and shouts. Reporters, Photographers, the list went on and on. The one person he didn't see was Tintin. He felt a bit worried inside. Suddenly the sound of a siren wailing caught his attention. It was headed in the direction of Marlinspike.

_No!_ He thought. _Tintin, no!_

Haddock pushed forwards through the crowd, pushing past the media. _I must get to Tintin! I need to know if he's alright!_ Reporters shouted questions at him but he ignored them. The crowd seemed endless. There were so many reporters and photographers around him. Suddenly he heard Allan's shouts boom over the crowd. "Leave Haddock be! I'm sure he is shaken by the whole experience and would rather get back to Marlinspike!" Haddock said a silent thanks to his old first mate.

Soon enough, the crows made way for the frantic captain, allowing him through to a waiting car. Castafiore sat in the back, a wild look on her face. The driver ushered Haddock in, shushing his stuttering. "B-Bianca! What are you doing here?!" Haddock asked once in the car. Bianca looked extremely scared and worried, her voice wavering as she spoke softly, "I've been watching over the boys since you've been gone... The little Chinese boy is at the Hall." Haddock was confused. "But what about Tintin? What's become of him?" Bianca looked away. Haddock could swear his heart dropped to his stomach. "What's become of my boy...?" He asked once more. Bianca looked up sadly, not looking at Haddock, and said gravely,

"He's gone and shot himself."

xXx

Haddock could swear his heart was in his stomach when he reached the mansion. An ambulance and Thompson and Thomson were out in front, the ambulance's lights still flashing. Thompson and Thomson were standing on the front steps, speaking to Nestor and Chang while taking down notes and scratching their heads. The car came to a stop and the driver helped Haddock and Castafiore out of the car. Haddock stood frozen, staring at the scene unfolding in front of his home. Bianca's hand was suddenly on his shoulder. He looked back at her as she smiled weakly.

"Captain!" Chang shouted when he saw the old sailor, running up to him and throwing his arms around him. Haddock was thrown off by the sudden contact but returned the gesture, knowing the young Chinese boy was rather shaken by what was happening. Chang's face was red from crying and he was sobbing into Haddock's sweater, "Oh Captain," he sobbed, "It was terrible! I heard a loud gunshot and when I got there-"his voice cut off. Haddock patted Chang on the head, his eyes sad. He'd love to try to reassure the boy everything was going to be alright but he wasn't even sure himself.

There was a commotion at the front door. Tintin was being carried out on a stretcher, his face showing no expression, his eyes closed. Was he dead? Unconscious? Haddock couldn't tell. He stared at his lover's limp body. He prayed that Tintin was still alive. As he moved towards the ambulance, he was stopped by Thompson and Thomson, the two beginning to question Haddock. He ignored them as Bianca scolded the two men. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

None of it made sense. His kidnapping, his rescue, the events currently unfolding in front of his ancestral home. Was it a curse? An omen? To what? Bah, he didn't have the time or energy to figure anything out right now. He needed to be with Tintin, where he belonged. He looked down at Tintin's pale face in the ambulance. He felt almost as if he was gliding on air as he pulled himself into the ambulance next to Tintin. He reached his hand out…

And everything snapped back to reality.

All the commotion and noises were suddenly back and invading Haddock's mind. He couldn't think like this, but at the moment, what was the point? Tintin was dying right in front of him. "Hey!" He called, "We should get him to the hospital sometime soon, eh?" The driver nodded. Chang jumped into the back before the other staff closed the doors to the ambulance. This was going to feel like a long ride to the hospital, and both men knew it.


End file.
